Physically Flawless
by U-Madder
Summary: During PP2. Chloe grows jealous over Beca's attraction to the Kommissar. Bechloe, Beca/Chloe.


**Summary: During PP2. Chloe grows jealous over Beca's attraction to the Kommissar. One-shot. Bechloe, Beca/Chloe.**

* * *

 **Physically Flawless**

* * *

"Okay, you are physically flawless." _This_ was Beca's attempt of degrading Kommissar and her robotic, somewhat frightening acapella group; complimenting her. Normally she was good at firing back insults, but Komissar's perfectly clear skin and deep, desperate blue eyes intimidated the shorter woman.

"Thank you." Kommissar took a glance down at herself before regaining eye-contact with Beca.

Jealousy was bubbling inside of Chloe; she'd known Beca for three years. She'd seen her naked, for God's sake! Chloe was aware Beca wasn't as straight as she'd seemed So why - all of a sudden - did Beca shower Kommissar with kind remarks when they were supposed to resent each other?

"But that doesn't mean I like you."

"Doesn't it?" Chloe said through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at the small brunette; she grinned falsely. All Beca could do was frown, "Have you ever though _I_ was physically flawless? Have you ever even _said_ that to me? No, I don't think you have, have you?"

"Whoa, calm down Red." Cynthia-Rose placed a comforting hand on Chloe's shoulder. The Bellas were quite shocked by the redhead's behavior, judging as though she was the eldest and most mature of the group; whilst the others (excluding Emily) were twenty-one, she was twenty-four. A grown woman.

Chloe quickly shrugged this touch off, "I will _not_ just 'calm down'! Beca thinks that bitch," She pointed at Kommissar, who was seemingly amused by the neurotic redhead, "Is 'physically flawless'! What does _she_ have that I don't, huh? Am I seriously that ugly or something?"

"Well…" Fat Amy hesitantly butted in, "You're a ginger."

"And?!"

"God is punishing you for being one."

"Amy!" Stacie's widened, noticing Chloe's nostrils flare up, "That was _so_ uncalled for! But yeah, you've gotta agree; I'd shag anyone with a pulse except for gingers-"

"JUST SHUT UP, SHUT UP EVERYONE!" Chloe teared up, placing her face in her hands. Stacie rubbed up and down her back as an act of apology, with Chloe relaxing into the 'sexaholic's' embrace.

"Chloe…" Beca hadn't spoken the entire time until now, feeling incredibly awkward and a little guilty over upsetting one of her closest friends, "I _do_ think you're physically flawless," Chloe's eyes pricked up, "You're beautiful in every way, shape and form. So what if you're ginger," She glanced at Amy, who hung her head in shame, "I think being ginger is what makes you, you. Okay, so I've never said all this mushy stuff before, but I've never really had the guts to since I didn't know how you'd react if I complimented you in this way. Chloe, you're stunning, you're drop-dead gorgeous, and anybody would be as lucky as the next lottery winner to have you."

"B-Becs…" Chloe was speechless, as were the other Bellas; Beca _never_ let her guard down in front of anybody. _Ever_. Chloe felt almost proud, but mostly emotional, over Beca's amazing speech. A slight blush painted her cheeks.

"Aw, that was lovely Becs." Stacie giggled, nudging Beca's arm. Beca laughed hesitantly, unaware of how to react.

"Knew y'all fancied each other." Cynthia-Rose winked. Chloe smiled back in acknowledgment.

Pieter chuckled, speaking in his heavy accent, "Ooh, a little lesbian action here."

Kommissar was the next to react, "I never pictured you with ze, oh how do you say…ginger ninja? Yes, ze ginger ninja-"

"We are _so_ kicking your ass at the World Championships," Chloe smirked at Kommissar, gaining much confidence since Beca's confession, "When the Bellas hit the stage, we are gonna blow minds."

"You…you are the kicker of ass?" Kommissar queried, smirking.

"Y-yes, well-"

"Hey, leave my _girlfriend_ alone," Beca narrowed her eyes; Chloe's heart skipped a beat, "You might be 'physically flawless', but I'll tell you what you don't have that Chloe does; a gorgeous personality. She's so bubbly, friendly and understanding, even if her best friend _is_ a pain in the ass," Chloe, understanding this reference about Aubrey, burst out laughing, "See? She's always laughing and smiling. That's why I've liked her since my freshman year, but I was too scared to admit it."

"You're so sweet." Chloe squealed, placing a hand on Beca's cheek.

"Ugh," Kommissar was handed a dry towel by Pieter. She lightly dabbed her forehead, "We don't have time for this…lesbianism act. We'll see you in Copenhagen, where that trophy will be ours." Upon that note, herself and the other DSM members strutted away.

"Beca," Chloe peppered Beca's cheek with kisses, "I love you, I love you, I love you! Thanks so much for sticking up for me today! I know I acted like a jealous bitch before and I didn't really deserve what you'd done for me, nor did you have to do it; heck, you even called me your 'girlfriend' before we'd made it official. You're full of surprises, and that's what I love about you. Your sexy tattoos and piercings, that mysterious persona, your uniqueness. I admire all those things and still do, even when we've known each other for such a long time. God I love you, you and nobody else. Tom was disgusting, all the people I've dated have treated me like shi-"

"Shut that trap of yours for once," Beca interrupted, leaning closer to Chloe, "Girls like you don't swear. Naughty, naughty. Now, shut up kiss me, Beale. We've waited three years to do it."


End file.
